


Day 29 - Building a Future

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Future, Love, M/M, Promises, Self-Doubt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good foundation is as important in a relationship as in a building. Maybe even more.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html%22">Day 29: Planning For the Future</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 - Building a Future

Worry was hanging over Zane's head as they sat on the floor of the empty shell that would one day become a book store, picking at takeout containers. He did his best to clear his mind while they ate, but Ty knew him too well. It was as if he could read Zane's thoughts in the set of his shoulders, in the lines around his mouth.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" He asked quietly.

Zane sighed. Ty had done so much for him recently. Quit his job, bought this building, all in the hopes of building a new life together, one that was entirely theirs and free of baggage. He didn't want to sound ungrateful. He shrugged, staring into his fried rice.

Ty frowned and shifted closer to him.

"None of that, I know you're worrying about _something_." He coaxed the container out of Zane's hand before cupping his chin and turning Zane's face to meet his. His hazel eyes were warm and earnest, and Zane's resolve crumbled.

"What if I'm terrible at this? I have no idea how to run a business."

Ty scoffed. "When have you ever not been able to do what you set your mind to?"

A million images ran through Zane's head, all of them sharp and glittering and dangerous. Broken bottles, needles, the half-forgotten faces of disposable escorts. He sighed, trying to tamp it all down.

"Okay, let me rephrase," Ty said, stroking his cheek. "When have you not ever been able to do what you set your mind to since you met me?" He smirked, and Zane's breath left him in a rush. How was Ty almost always able to predict what he was thinking?

He tried to chalk it up to some innate profiler ability, but he knew better. It was because Ty loved him. Loved him with the whole of his being, whether Zane deserved it or not. He smiled sadly, leaning into the warmth of Ty's hand.

"And so what?" Ty ploughed on, not leaving a gap for Zane's self-doubt to sneak in. "If the book store fails, we try something else. If that fails, we try something else. Together. That's the important bit."

Zane felt his anxiety melting away under the steady confidence of Ty's words. He smiled again, a real smile, a smile he felt all the way through his body.

"I love you so much, Ty. I don't know what I'd do without you. Where I'd be."

"Probably lying in an alley somewhere with a bullet hole in your ass. Which would be a shame, 'cause it's a great ass." Ty smirked and stole a forkful of Zane's fried rice.

Zane didn't even try to fight the laughter that welled up inside of him. Ty always knew exactly what he needed when he got mopey, whether it be tenderness or abusive sarcasm.

"You've just invested so much in this project, and for what? Me?"

Ty nodded earnestly. "Yeah, for you. That's what husbands do, isn't it?"

"And if I fail miserably at this? You'll still be here?" Zane realised how needy he sounded, but Ty didn't seem to mind.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, baby. I'll let you mope for a bit, then I'll kick your ass and we'll find something else to keep us busy. Maybe we can join Emma and Nick and Kelly and hunt monsters or be pirates or whatever the fuck it is that they're doing."

Zane snorted. "They're not pirates, Ty."

"Nick lives on a boat and he's pretty much half ink and half skin at this point. He's always been a pirate. He's just... you know. A shitty one. 'Cause he can't say Arrr."

That did it, Zane burst out laughing again, the worries of earlier nearly forgotten. He grabbed Ty by the shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Ty tasted of overly salty Chinese food and Dr Pepper, and underneath it all, the familiar unique tang that was entirely his own. It grounded Zane, just like it had from the first time they'd touched each other.

Ty reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Zane's neck, holding them close. His fingers ran through Zane's curls, and he moaned quietly into the kiss. When they finally separated, they were both a bit dazed and short of breath. Ty winked at him, and in that moment Zane knew without a shadow of a doubt that no matter what happened, they'd be able to work through it. So long as they were together.


End file.
